visual_novels_generalfandomcom-20200215-history
Japanese Terminology
Obviously being Japanese of origin, translated Visual Novels carry over certain aspects of their culture. Some of this includes terms that may not exactly have direct translations into english, so these Japanese terms have been borrowed essentially as loan words. The following is a list of definitions for terms commonly found in the Visual Novel General threads. Charage Lit.: "Character Game" : Defines a game focused on character interaction, but not necessarily an overarching plot. Outside of nukige, it could be considered the most numerous type of Eroge as the trend of heroine routes in Visual Novels lends well to going into character development, interpersonal relationships, and intense personal stories for individual heroines. New releases are often called 'monthly charage.' Examples: Hoshizora no Memoria -Wish upon a Shooting Star-, Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!, Yume Miru Kusuri Chuuni/Chuu2 : A slang term that loosely means "stuff an 8th-grader would find really awesome." For example, a story with lots of fights, superpowers, energy beams, character/attack names that were pulled from norse mythology or other western sources because they sound cool, extreme power levels, plot/logic/consistency sitting in the back seat in favor of 'coolness', and so on. People or characters who enjoy these sort of things are said to have "chuunibyou" (Literal meaning: "8th Grader Sickness"). Examples: Zanmataisei Demonbane,Fate Stay/Night, Steins;Gate ('chuunibyou' main character, played for humor) Eroge : A term short for "Erotic Game" used to describe a game with any amount of erotic content. This definition can include anything from an uncovered nipple in a bath cg to spoiler full blown consensual sex in the missionary position./spoiler. It's important to note that the Japanese do not use the term 'Visual Novel'; what we think of as Visual novels, they would simply call an eroge or an 'adventure game'. Fandisc, FD : An expansion to a series meant as 'fanservice' to the players who want to see more of a series' characters and setting. They can be considered different from a 'true' sequel as the plot of the original story is not built upon in any meaningful way (though there are some exceptions; games that ride the thin line between what defines a sequel or fandisc). Instead the game is devoted to "after story" content or alternative endings where the player can end up with heroines who did not get endings featured in the original. For this reason, fandiscs often feature a higher ratio of ero content than the original game. Note: The 'fan' does not mean fan made. Examples: Kira☆Kira Curtain Call, Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! A, Sharin no Kuni: Yuukyuu no Shounenshoujo Ichaicha : Can mean flirting, or making out. Used to describe the mushy lovey dovey moments between the protagonist and heroines in romance VNs. Kamige Lit.: "God Game" : Games with the highest reputation and popularity. Typically, they are older titles that have withstood the test of time, so to speak, or at least retained their popularity for long amounts of time. This term and the following one are often abused and misused by /vn/ to provoke a response or derail discussion. Kusoge Lit.: "Shit Game" : Self explanatory. Moege : A somewhat controversial term, but basically a title whose main appeal is a very lighthearted feel-good story with cutesy "moe" characters and visuals. A rather fine line defines what might be a Charage or Moege, so they could be considered not to be mutually exclusive. Examples: Hoshizora no Memoria -Wish upon a Shooting Star-, My Girlfriend is the President! Nakige Lit.: "Crying Game" : A game with the purpose of making the player cry. A nakige's defining feature is light-hearted, comedic, and heart-warming first half to get the player to attached to the characters before shifting the plot into more tragic scenarios which serves to leave a bigger impact on the player and make the game itself more memorable. Examples: KatawaShoujo, Clannad, Little Busters, planetarian - Dream of Little Star - Nukige Lit.: "Fap Game" : A game that focuses on erotic content for purely pornographic purposes, with the plot (if one exists) serving only to transition from each sex scene to the next. Fap fap fap fap fap. Examples (NSFW Warning): Bible Black -La noche de walpurgis-, Captive Market, SSSS: Super Sexy Secret Spy Otomege Lit: "Maiden Game" : Essentially a game with the gender roles reversed. The player plays as a female main character, and the focus of the game is dating males. Note: The presence of a "playable" female main character does not necessarily make a game an otomege Examples: Hakuouki ~Shinsengumi Kitan~, Starry ☆ Sky ~in Spring~, Queen of Darkness 2: The Second Reproduction Utsuge: Lit.: "Depressing Game" : A game with the purpose of making the player feel sad or depressed. Differs from Nakige in that it may not necessary have "good" ending. Examples: Kana: Little Sister, Kara no Shoujo, Narcissu Category:Browse